The Gift
by Chayla Maznable
Summary: Athrun's POV songfic Gundam Seed Destiny says Athrun became Cagalli's personal bodyguard. Athrun noticed Cagalli isn't enjoying the Orb Festival so he takes him away from public. AthrunxCagalli oneshot


It's my first ever GSeed fic so please go easy on me... Ah... so little AxC fics... GSeed Destiny says Athrun hides under a pseudonym and is Cagalli's personal bodyguard; so I'm gonna go for that information.

Disclaimer: I don't own GSeed though I wish I do... And I don't own the song either...

**The Gift**

By: Pan

_Winter snow is falling down   
Children laughing all around   
Lights are turning on   
like a fairy tale come true_

****

I knew she was already annoyed by the fact that she's wearing a dress (btw, she looked gorgeous in it) and that the press are taking pictures of her, trying to interview her and people asking for her autograph and stuff so I decided to take her away from the Orb Festival. I took her to a beach some distance from the city, both of us wearing formal clothes: she, in a red and white off-shoulder dress and I, in an outfit that matched hers. She took off her high heels and began building a sand castle.

We were alone then- which was rather unusual since she is the current head of Orb. In public, I was just her personal bodyguard but for her, I was a friend who's always there to get her out of trouble. And now, I just "saved" her from another "trouble".

As I watched her happily playing with the sand, warmth flooded me. She's been stressed lately and this was one of those rare times when her smile was genuine.

"Hey, Athrun!" she called, waving at me. "Why are you just standing there? Come over here!"

_Sitting by the fire we made   
You're the answer when i prayed   
I would find someone   
and baby I found you_

I jogged up to her sandcastle and kneeled opposite her. I was decorating her castle with shells when she laughed.

"What's funny?" I asked her without looking up.

"Nothing," she said. "I just thought... you look like a child."

I thought, "Look who's talking," but I didn't dare say it aloud. She doesn't like being treated like a kid but ironically, there are times when I catch her crying like a baby in her room. Though she doesn't admit it, she's afraid of all the responsibilities she has as head of Orb. This always meant big decisions and risks...

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine," I heard her happily singing to herself.

It seems that the "goddess of victory" isn't really as tough as people think she is.

"Why are you smiling?" my princess asked, giving me a raised eyebrow.

Maybe I made it too obvious.

"Nothing," I answered, teasing her. "It's just that you look like a child."

She turned bright red and pouted. I love it when she does that-

"Joke," I said. I leaned to give her a light kiss on the cheek which made her smile.

-but I love it even more when she smiles.

_All I want is to hold you forever   
All I need is you more every day   
You saved my heart   
from being broken apart   
You gave your love away   
and I'm thankful every day   
for the gift_

"No, seriously, Athrun," she started (more calmly now, though), "What were you thinking about?"

"It's not 'what'," I said, "It's 'who'."

We can't fool around at work. Being her personal bodyguard, I have to be alert always and should never let my guard down- which is almost impossible, considering the sight of her silhouette alone makes me feel warm and fuzzy in the insides.

"Athrun? Is there anything wrong?"

I must've forgotten she was there.

"Um, nothing... Where was I?"

"Who were you thinking about?"

"Oh, yeah, it was just you,"

"Me?"

"Yeah,"

I gave her a big hug and when I pulled away, she was red and she wore a surprised face. I found that so cute.

_Watching as you softly sleep   
What I'd give if I could keep   
Just this moment   
if only time stood still_

"What's with you today, Athrun?"

"Well, you just seem so stressed these days. I want to make you feel better,"

I so love her smiles.

"Okay, then," she said, pulling me closer and giving me a hug.

I was... well... surprised. I don't think there's another word to describe it.

"Thanks, Athrun,"

Cagalli Yula Athha, goddess of victory, princess of Orb... here giving me a nice warm hug. Such an honor, isn't it? Tomorrow, it won't be like this anymore. We'll be back to "save-the-world-by bringing-peace mode".

"I know,"

I raised an eyebrow.

"You're thinking too loud for me to hear,"

"Oh, sorry,"

_But the colors fade away   
And the years will make us grey   
But baby in my eyes   
You'll still be beautiful_

"You remind me of Ahmed," my princess said. She pulled away and lowered her head.

Who was this Ahmed she just spoke of?

"He was a good friend,"

Was I thinking aloud again?

"He always cheered me up,"

I guess not...

"When he died...," she whispered loud enough for me to hear, "...he wanted to tell me something but life failed him." She stood up and headed for the water. She stopped when the water was ankle-deep.

Cagalli Yula Athha, the brave goddess of Orb can't always hold back her tears so even if teasing her might earn me a kick on the behind sooner or later, I did it anyways... just to... try... cheer her up.

"You had a crush on him, didn't you?" I smirked.

She flinched. Taking the courage, I continued.

"If you really care, shout and tell the whole world,"

She didn't move so I went on.

"He'll hear it from heaven,"

"AHMED!!!!" she shouted to the wide body of water. "You idiot!!!!" Tears run down her cheeks.

_All I want is to hold you forever   
All I need is you more every day   
You saved my heart   
from being broken apart   
You gave your love away   
And I'm thankful every day   
for the gift_

"Oh come on," I said, standing up and walking to her. I hugged her from the back. "Don't insult him like that. Especially when probably all of heaven is listening to you..."

She turned around and hugged me back. My princess cried on my shoulder and this is something that doesn't make me too happy.

"Cagalli, it was his time. At least he didn't have to go through more pain, more war,"

"I guess you're right," she sniffed and wiped her tears.

"You do realize your dress is getting wet,"

"Yeah,"

"Your nanny so going to get mad at me,"

"You wanna pull away already?"

"No,"

"Good," she said, "because they say it takes 14 hugs a day to make a person happy. Maybe a long hug can make a person happy too."

"For me, your presence is more than enough,"

My princess pulled away and bonked me in the head. "Corny," said she. "What's next, 'you complete me'?"

"No," I replied. "I love you."

"Oh, how original," she said sarcastically.

_All I want is to hold you forever   
All I need is you more every day   
You saved my heart   
from being broken apart   
You gave your love away   
I can't find the words to say   
That I'm thankful every day   
for the gift_

**end******

****

A/N: So what do you guys think? Athrun and Cagalli are still just friends here... Just clearing things up...

**07.24.04:** I would like to thank the people who reviewed this fic.

**MistyEyes****- **you're the first to review!****

**Heaven's Reaper- **it is a one-shot... thanks for liking it.

**Koori no Tenshi- **I'd love to write more but the next one I'd be writing is an MxM AU...

**Gladiel****- **sabay tayo Pilipinas!****

**Blue Savage-** you're welcome.

**ayanamiyuy****-**thanks. ****

**Takari****-san-** a friend of mine said so.


End file.
